


Synths and Spirits

by 0paque



Series: The Songbird of Hound and Honey [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Before TSOHAH takes place, Club owners Jookyun, DJ H.One, Flirty Hyunghyuk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Minhyuk and hands...oof, Multi, Security guard Hoseok, TSOHAH universe, Who doesn't love a cute dj, alcohol consumption, bartender Minhyuk, clubs, it's rushed my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque
Summary: Hyungwon is the new DJ at "Hound and Honey", where Minhyuk works as a bartender.Hyungwon likes Minhyuk, it seems. Maybe the booze behind the counter won't be the only thing lifting his spirits now.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Referenced Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: The Songbird of Hound and Honey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715524
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Synths and Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus chapter!!!.....that's really really really late. My apologies ;-; Hope you enjoy anyways! This is part of the past in my other work, but can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Not proofread, cut me some slack :')

Minhyuk had an infatuation with the new DJ’s hands. 

The tall newbie stood within the labyrinth of wires, panels, and screens. Those long, slender fingers worked so smoothly and so expertly, proof of perfection in the line of work. The DJ lifted one large, pale hand to his headphones and Minhyuk finally took notice of the man’s face. An ethereal beauty, truly, with plump lips that looked softer than the petals of a carnation and cool, soft shadows that his eyelashes cast on the apples of his cheeks. Long, jet-black hair fell over his face as his head bobbed subtly to whatever rhythm pulsed through the bulky headphones. Minhyuk especially appreciated the slope of the man’s nose. He wanted to kiss it. 

“You’re staring, Min,” Snorted a low voice. The bartender whirled at the sound, nearly knocking his boss in the jaw with the neck of whatever bottle of booze he was holding. The man’s toothy grin was on full display and he looked up knowingly through his black bangs. 

Minhyuk pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “I could’ve killed you, Changkyun.”

Changkyun’s posture straightened defiantly. Serious. “That’s Mr. Im to you. I’m still your boss.”

Minhyuk batted at his wrist, mocking punishment. “Of course, forgive me for forgetting... Kyunnie.”

The younger jutted out his lower jaw as he rolled his eyes. “Put the other bottle you keep hiding under the counter away, Joo- ehm, Mr. Lee and I have eyes that  _ work _ , believe it or not,” He stated, turning to leave. “And leave the DJ alone. It’s his first day, he doesn’t need you ogling him so viciously yet.”

“Yet?” Minhyuk echoed with a quirk of his brow. “I can later?”

Changkyun turned around and opened his mouth to fire back, but closed it and levelled the elder with a glare instead. 

Minhyuk absolutely did not put away the bottle he was hiding under the counter. Hoseok had repeatedly expressed his concern, because “no one’s liver is truly made out of steel,” but Minhyuk promptly ended that conversation with another hefty swig of whatever he had in his hand at that time. He didn’t stop sneaking glances at the DJ either, as a matter of fact, he spent the entirety of his dull hours formulating a plan to introduce himself as effectively as possible. 

Effectively, yes. He was ready to have the newbie fawning over him as soon as he knew his name. 

His eyes, Minhyuk noticed, were filled with disinterest. Nonchalance. He only seemed to care about his work -which was good, he’d suppose- but for someone who kept throwing out manic beat after beat, he seemed so  _ bored. _ It piqued Minhyuk’s interest. A lot. He was determined to begin a conversation and be memorable in the best way. He wanted to see what was going on inside his head.

Jooheon tended to the crowd and Changkyun sat in the back and worked with finances and supply. Hoseok walked around and looked mean. Minhyuk was glad Hoseok could only look mean, he couldn’t hurt a fly. The blonde’s post, however, was to sit and tend to countless patrons from behind the sleek black bar. He was  _ Hound and Honey _ ’s prized bartender. His concoctions brought in customers from near and far. Hell, Minhyuk’s fondest memory was from an American businessman who stopped by just to taste the club’s infamous Sunstruck Shots. It stroked Minhyuk’s ego. A lot.

Three hours had passed before the DJ decided to take a break. The room was hot and the bar’s patrons began to dwindle, so Minhyuk decided to take a break too. Jooheon and Changkyun wouldn’t mind too much, right? And Hoseok would keep his eyes on the place while he was gone...right? Yeah, yeah. 

After all, it was later, and Changkyun simply said not to flirt with the newbie  _ yet.  _ It is now later.

The break room was the third door on the right of the office hall. Never mistake it for the third door on the  _ left _ of the office hall (that’s Changkyun’s office, and if the door is closed,  _ keep it closed. _ Minhyuk and Hoseok had been looking for Jooheon, and ended up learning that the hard way.) It was a simple room with minimal decor, but the contemporary furniture and dark tones made it tolerable and rather fitting. The lack of large objects made the small room feel bigger. It was pleasant and oddly comforting. 

Minhyuk walked in to see the DJ sprawled out on the loveseat, his long, slender limbs crossed or draping down the edge of the cushions. He scrolled through his phone with that same look of disinterest, and Minhyuk had to consciously give himself a pep talk on shame and those _gorgeous_ _goddamn hands_.

As calmly as he could manage, Minhyuk pulled out his phone, walked in, and went straight to the seat opposite of the newbie. Now or never.

“Hey, do you mind if the lights are off? I wanna take a nap.” 

Minhyuk blinked. He looked up at the raven-haired man and met his eyes. The others’ look of disinterest flitted about his features, but never remained for long. 

“Nah, I don’t mind,” The bartender replied. “How long are you gonna be on break?” Does he even have time for a nap?

“I fall asleep quickly,” shrugged th DJ. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”

Minhyuk made a face that he hoped read  _ ‘Whatever you say, dude,’  _ stood up, and turned off the light. He sat back down, face likely illuminated by the screen of his phone. Minhyuk made sure to sit to where that light would hit at a flattering angle. He heard the taller man sigh after a moment, and then the telltale shuffling sound of movement. His nerves buzzed in curiosity.

“I feel rude,” Suddenly declared the man on the couch. “I’m Chae Hyungwon.”

The elder dedicated that name to memory. “Lee Minhyuk, I’m the bartender, as you probably saw.”

The light flicked on, and Minhyuk subtly admired the view before him. Hyungwon should model. 

“I heard about you before I saw you,” The younger drawled with a smirk tugging at those pillowy lips. “Well, I wouldn’t say ‘heard.’ It was more of a warning.”

_ God damn it, Changkyun. _

“I’m a dangerous guy,” Snickered Minhyuk as he crossed his arms behind his head. “Sleep with one eye open.”

“I just met you,” The slender DJ laughed and promptly reclaimed his seat on the couch. “How on earth are you able to joke like that comfortably?”

Hyungwon’s quick laugh made Minhyuk’s heart sing - he couldn’t help but to smile. 

Minhyuk shrugged and sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”

Hyungwon looked Minhyuk in the eye after the elder parroted his prior words. That dull glimmer of disinterest had disappeared, now replaced with a twinkle of curiosity and playfulness. Minhyuk held his gaze maybe a little too long, and the atmosphere grew heavy. 

“You’re more attractive than Mr. Im and Mr. Lee had made you out to be,” Hyungwon deadpanned, breaking eye contact only to look up and down Minhyuk’s body, and refixed his gaze heavy-set into Minhyuk’s soul. “That doesn’t mean I regret ignoring that warning. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Minhyuk remained cool and collected on the exterior, raising a brow and quirking the corners of his lips up into a wry grin. Internally, on the contrary, the blonde’s heart rate skyrocketed and every drop of blood surging through his body seemed to be lit on fire. It reminded him of a gunshot: A loud bang right at his heart, and the echoes coursed throughout his body.

This might be easier than he thought. Then again, it also presented a new kind of challenge. The two extremes clashed together, and it was exhilarating. 

“And what do you mean by that, Chae?” Jeered Minhyuk. He narrowed his eyes and broadened his bastard’s smirk. 

Hyungwon now bore an amused grin. He never tore his gaze from Minhyuk, keeping his coffee brown eyes locked with the bartender’s as he stood. The raven haired man cocked his head and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He jerked his head, motioning Minhyuk to stand. 

“Got plans?” Cooed the blonde as he stood up. He didn’t realize how close he was to Hyungwon, having to look up a little to keep their suddenly lustrous eyelock, nor did he take into consideration that Hyungwon smelled like laundry detergent and new books. How the hell did he manage to smell like new books?

Hyungwon bit the inside of his lip, and god did Minhyuk think it was hot. 

“How long do they give you breaks here?”

“15 minutes.”

The DJ hummed and his eyes flicked down to Minhyuk’s lips. “Let me know if I cross any lines.”

Hyungwon dipped his head and locked lips with the elder. It was simple to start; testing the waters, finding the right angles, and Minhyuk kissed him right back. Hyungwon tasted like coffee and it mixed wildly with the tang of alcohol on Minhyuk’s tongue. Hyungwon’s beautiful hands rested on Minhyuk’s waist, and in return the latter carded his fingers through the jet black hair that tickled his face. When neither of the two objected, the kiss grew more certain. Hesitation was replaced with confidence, and when Minhyuk decided that  _ maybe  _ Hyungwon took a liking to him, he took a risk. 

Minhyuk broke the kiss and pushed the taller back down onto the couch, quickly straddling him and recapturing those petal-soft lips within his own. Hyungwon breathed out a soft moan when Minhyuk adjusted his hips to get more comfortable. The blonde smirked as he bit the ravenette’s bottom lip.

“We can head to my place after our shifts,” The elder breathed against Hyungwon’s lips. “I’m not doing anything here.”

“Damn, I thought we could lock up in the bathroom,” Hyungwon teased as he rubbed circles on Minhyuk’s hips with his thumbs. He liked how warm the bartender was. “Mine or yours?”

“I don’t give a shit,” Minhyuk was quick to reply. He didn’t even have the shame to be bashful now. Hell, Hyungwon could mark every inch of skin on his neck right now and he’d flaunt the blooms of red and purple. “You’re probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m not even tipsy and I’m saying that.”

“I’m gonna ignore that last comment.” Hyungwon deadpanned. 

Minhyuk grinned almost innocently and kissed the tip of the DJ’s nose. “I’ll give you my number. I give us two minutes before Changkyun walks in looking for us.”

Hyungwon pressed one last lingering kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. “See you out there.” 

Minhyuk begrudgingly shimmied his way off Hyungwon’s lap. “Feel free to find me if you need me.” 

Hyungwon looked back at the smirking bartender and winked, then left.

Minhyuk smiled satisfyingly to himself. This was a journey he was happy to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates at this point are questionable for all my works. I hope to keep getting more content out, as I enjoy it a lot. Please feel free to give me some feedback, no need to be shy! I'd love for you to tell me the things you liked about this story! 
> 
> Please leave suggestions for future bonus chapters involving anyone in this series- I'm happy to lend an ear! 
> 
> Much love, 0paque.


End file.
